Cyclosporine, an endecapeptide fungal product with specific anti-T-cell characteristics, will be administered to patients with sight-threatening ocular inflammatory disease of noninfectious origin who have failed on either corticosteroid or cytotoxic agent therapy. This will be done to test cyclosporine's efficacy in the treatment of uveitis. Within the context of these ongoing studies, the effect of hydergine in reversing cyclosporine-induced nephrotoxicity is being evaluated in a randomized, masked, crossover study. In addition, selected patients whose uveitis has been well controlled on cyclosporine for 1 year or more are undergoing kidney biopsies to evaluate the long-term effects of this agent. A phase I/II randomized trial using cyclosporine A and cyclosporine G has begun.